


Upside Down

by JoiningJoice



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanMarco Week, M/M, Upside Down AU, just an inspiration??, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[JeanMarco Week] Day 1: Zero gravity<br/>Marco si avvicinò a Jean e alzò una mano per sfiorare la sua guancia pallida. Nonostante il suo essere a testa in giù – causato dalle diverse gravità e leggi fisiche che regolavano i loro mondi gemelli – poteva chiaramente notare che la sua espressione era più spaventata che realmente arrabbiata. Premette le sue labbra contro la fronte di Jean, sorridendo quando i capelli della sua frangia bionda gli solleticarono il mento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down

\- La trovo un'idea incredibilmente stupida. -

Senza dare troppo retta ai lamenti del ragazzo in piedi sul soffitto, Marco finì di assicurare la corda che collegava Jean al pavimento con un paio di nodi stretti. - Non è quello che hai detto quando te l'ho proposto, no? -

\- Quando me l'hai proposto. - sottolineò Jean, incrociando le braccia e mettendosi in punta di piedi per far sì che lui e Marco fossero il più vicino possibile. - Non avrei mai creduto che saresti seriamente arrivato a tanto. -

Marco si avvicinò a Jean e alzò una mano per sfiorare la sua guancia pallida. Nonostante il suo essere a testa in giù – causato dalle diverse gravità e leggi fisiche che regolavano i loro mondi gemelli – poteva chiaramente notare che la sua espressione era più spaventata che realmente arrabbiata. Premette le sue labbra contro la fronte di Jean, sorridendo quando i capelli della sua frangia bionda gli solleticarono il mento.

\- Possiamo sempre fermarci qui, se desideri. - sussurrò. L'esitazione di Jean, palpabile fino a un secondo prima, scomparve improvvisamente. 

\- Non ci penso nemmeno. Siamo in ballo, e balliamo. - allungò le braccia sopra di sé, e Marco le afferrò saldamente. - Pronto? -

\- Quando lo sei tu. -

\- Ok...tira! -

Con quanta più forza possibile, Marco tirò Jean verso sé; la gravità del mondo di Jean si ostinava a tenerlo a sé, e prima di rendersene conto Marco si ritrovò a stringere i denti e urlare per darsi la forza necessaria a far sì che Jean crollasse su di lui.

Ci fu uno schiocco secco, un rumore anche troppo simile a quello di ossa spezzate; Marco sentì qualcosa di estremamente pesante cadergli addosso, e vi strinse attorno le braccia mentre rotolavano a terra, spaventato tanto dall'idea che Jean potesse essersi ferito che dall'idea che il loro piano andasse in fumo e Jean fosse rimandato su. Si alzò quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo, mormorando il suo nome con voce tremula.

Il sorriso insicuro che Jean gli rivolse fu abbastanza per scacciare via ogni timore. - Non avrei mai pensato che pesassi tanto. Mi stai schiacciando. -

Marco rise: dapprima nervosamente, quasi d'istinto, in maniera stridula; in pochi secondi la sua risata si era trasformata nel suono più genuino e emozionato che avesse mai emesso, e la sua stretta su Jean si era trasformata in un abbraccio soffocante.

\- Dei! - urlò, tornando a carezzare la guancia di Jean. - Q...quindi ora, cosa sei? Senza gravità? -

\- Uhm...immagino di sì. - Jean fissò le proprie mani, e poi il soffitto su cui i mobili della sala da ballo in cui avevano deciso di provare quel loro esperimento ancora rimanevano fissi sul soffitto. - È...è tutto così strano. Non mi sembra vero. -

Marco lasciò scivolare le braccia sulla schiena di Jean, traendolo a sé; quasi d'istinto, Jean fece lo stesso con lui. Rimasero così, fiati grossi spezzati da risate, spezzate da piccoli baci frenetici. 

\- C'è qualcosa che ho sempre voluto fare. - sussurrò Marco. Aiutò Jean ad alzarsi in piedi – non senza qualche difficoltà d'equilibrio – e lasciò che si slacciasse la corda dai fianchi con mani tremanti, mentre si dirigeva alla radio e la accendeva.

Una musica leggera e ritmata riempì il locale, facendo sobbalzare Jean; rivolse a Marco uno sguardo perplesso, e arrossì di colpo quando l'altro si riavvicinò per posare una mano sulla sua schiena e l'altra nella sua. 

\- Sono appena crollato nel tuo mondo e tu vuoi ballare con me? - Jean scosse la testa. Marco era pieno di sorprese – lo era sempre stato.

\- Lo hai detto tu stesso, no? Siamo in ballo. - Marco lanciò un'ultima occhiata piena di gratitudine e amore al volto del ragazzo più basso, prima di abbassarsi e poggiare il capo sulla sua spalla. - E balliamo. -


End file.
